


when the pieces don't fit (and the connection is lost)

by melo_drama



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, Mexican Funeral (Dirk Gently), Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), also i havent read the books yet so please forgive me, i just rewatched the entire series, only based on the new series, this is um weird, this might make no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melo_drama/pseuds/melo_drama
Summary: The Universe doesn't want to be fixed. Just leave her alone.





	1. "Cool Todd"

Todd was watching one of his old performance, back when he had been the member of an almost-successful band, on his phone while waiting for Farah and Dirk to arrive at the office. He had just had his hair cut and his head was back to its natural bulb-like shape. He expected to hear some harsh and ridiculous comments from his friends but he didn’t mind. For once they were all there and happy. The cases would come to find them and their door would be always open.

The video soon came to an end, but Todd wasn’t feeling regretful or nostalgic in any way. Maybe a bit guilty for the lies his past-self had valued more important than his relationship with his family and his then-friends. Now, there were only so many things he could do to fix what he had done. Amanda had been slowly warming up to him. She rarely didn't answer his calls and sometimes she even called him **herself**. It wasn’t what they once had. Todd knew that. Todd had accepted that and had come to terms with the idea that his relationship with his sister would never be again what it once was. For better or worse, he was okay with that.

He checked the time shown on his lock-screen and realized they were twenty minutes late. He really didn’t want to panic. Or get anxious. Or think about anything. He was working on becoming a better version of himself, a version called “Cool Todd”. His poor choice of clothes and obscene looks didn’t exactly put him in the “cool” category but he was striking high. One of “Cool Todd”’s qualities was that he stayed chill no matter what. Death could be knocking on his door and he’d keep his nerves under control. 

So, when Todd noticed Farah and Dirk had been missing for over forty minutes he decided to play the most calming game on the planet; flappy bird. Sure, that would calm him. 

_Maybe Farah’s phone ran out of battery and they stopped to get gas and… Maybe they forgot something to Dirk’s house and they had to go back and get it and… Maybe Farah… Maybe Blackwing found Dirk and killed Farah. Maybe they killed them both. Maybe… Stop!_

Suddenly, he felt his eyes water and something liquid run down his cheeks. When he noticed his phone screen getting covered with drops of blood, he wiped the back of his hand on his face. The skin was painted red and he could feel his vision go blurry. He threw the phone on the desk and ran to the bathroom. Seeing his reflection in the mirror made him nauseous. Blood was coming from his eyes, his nose, his ears. He could taste metallic and he quickly bent over the sink to vomit. Blood was everywhere. He fell on the floor, unable to breathe, to move. 

_Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood._

“Todd, are you okay?” 

He was out before he could reply to the soothing voice. 


	2. xo, it's over

Dirk Gently was always on time. No matter what. He had not been late not for one second in his whole life. This, of course, had nothing to do with his kind and polite manners or the fact that his mother used to scold him for his belatedness. No, Dirk’s punctuality was all due to the Universe. Being a Holistic Detective required him being always present when and where he was needed. The Universe would simply not let him be late.

I hope you can guess his surprise when he woke up to his friend's, Farah's, angry knocking on his door in bright sunlight. He jumped up quickly and went to open the door confused, but forever happy to see her.

“What the hell, Dirk? I have been waiting for thirty minutes! Why aren’t you coming down?”

Farah looked beyond upset and it almost made Dirk feel guilty. Had he not been still disorganized from waking up so abruptly, he would have probably made himself think too deep into it. _**Dirk Gently was never late.**_

“I’m sorry Farah but what are you talking about?”

He knot-tied his robe’s belt and rubbed his eyes. He let Farah walked into his apartment, while he reached for two grey mugs to pour some coffee for his unexpected guest.

“I’m talking about the fact that you stood me… What are you doing?”

“I just woke up, dear. I need coffee.”

“We don’t have time for that. We’re already late.”

Farah perhaps did not see it coming. Dirk didn’t either. In a matter of seconds, though, the mugs went from hanging from Dirk’s hands to meeting the dusty floor and becoming hundreds of shattered pieces. They could have saved them. Farah could have, but she had no idea Dirk would just drop the poor pieces of tableware. What concerned her more, however, was the look of pure horror on Dirk’s face. It could easily antagonize the figure from “The Scream” painting. She reached for his arm, but Dirk spoke before she could ask what was wrong.

“Did you say we’re… late?”

His lips were trembling. Farah moved as fast as she could and pulled him to sit on the stool.

“I did. Shouldn’t I have?”

No answer.

“Dirk, you’re scaring me, what’s happening?”

No answer. Dirk was pale (more than usual) and kept looking towards his living room. In reality, he didn’t even know where he was.

“I… am… never… late.”

“That’s all? It’s okay. Dirk, I’m not mad. It’s okay.”

Farah released the breath she had been holding and patted Dirk’s back. In spite of that, Dirk’s expression was left unaffected. His eyes were dilated beyond comprehension and he was taking short, quick breaths. Farah’s smile faded again as she took his wrist on her hand to check his pulse. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. She moved so as to face Dirk and sat on the floor.

“Dirk, talk to me.”

“I am never late. Never. For nothing. Not once. Not deliberately.”

“Buddy, it’s alright. I am not angry. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“I am never late, Farah. Don’t you get it? I can’t be late. The Universe takes me where I am supposed to be at the exact moment I should be there.”

“Maybe you slept in because the universe wanted you to be late then?”

Something seemed to twist in Dirk's mind when he crooked his head and squinted his eyes.

“Why are you even here, Farah?”

“You called me last night.”

“No, I did not.”

“Yeah, you did. You called me at 4 in the morning and kept repeating that I pick you up this morning and not leave no matter what.”

“I have no memories of that happening.”

“It sounded urgent, but I wanted to go back to sleep so I didn’t question you.”

“I have no idea why I’d need you to pick me up. We have no work today.”

“Of course we do.”

“It’s a Sunday.”

“It’s Monday.”

“What?”

Dirk stood up on his legs and sprinted into his bedroom. He threw his bed covers on the floor and shoved his hands in the creaks between his mattress and bed frame. Farah could hear him rummaging, wondering whether she should go help or not. She decided against it once she heard a loud "Aha!" coming from the room. Dirk reappeared, tripping over his own feet but recovering rapidly. He had a weird-looking smile on his face, familiar to anyone who knew him well.

“Dirk are you okay?”

“I’m… I’ll figure this out.”

He sat back on his stool and revealed his phone, which had just been turned on. Farah stood behind his shoulder waiting for an answer.

His phone would tie the whole situation together. Or, at least, it'd give him a direction? A clue, as Farah and Todd would call it.

And there was indeed one. 

As soon as the recognizable lock screen appeared, he discovered there was a message that had arrived that morning. Right before he was awakened by Farah's knocks on his door.

**Hey, I’m sorry. I think this isn’t working anymore.**  
I think we should stop seeing each other for a while.  
Be safe and happy.  
Please don’t call me again. 

The message was sent by the number #gu948djKOL, whom Dirk had no idea who it could be. Or if it was possible for a phone number to have letters in it. Farah looked as confused as he was when he turned his head to look at her. As if on cue, his phone buzzed once more. Another message from the same number had just been received. Dirk clicked on the notification which made things more complicated. 

**Oh, silly me, I forgot to tell you who it is.  
This is The Universe.**

_Did the Universe just break up with me?_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this??? i have no idea where to take it but i hope the universe can show me the way.


End file.
